


I Talk Dirty In My Sleep

by Bloodysyren



Category: Good Game (TV 2017)
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Drunkenness, Hair Pulling, Kissing, M/M, Morning After, Morning Sex, Morning Wood, Shoulder Kissing, Waking Up Next to You, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:28:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24867586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodysyren/pseuds/Bloodysyren
Summary: Alex wakes up in Ryland's bed the morning after a party and needs to rethink their relationship. It's not nearly as one-sided as he had first thought.
Relationships: Ryland/Alex Taylor (Good Game)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	I Talk Dirty In My Sleep

Alex's head was fuzzy. The early morning light seeped through the blinds and he snuggled further down into the blankets. A heavy weight shifted next to him and he started, body completely awake. Opening his eyes, he suddenly realized that he wasn't in the living room, staring bleary-eyed at the cluttered coffee table and the stained tan carpet.

The lanky stoner felt a warm hand slide across his waist, curling up towards his chest to pull him closer. Alex's breath stilled as Ryland buried his face into Alex's broad pale back. Ry's hips shifted closer, pressing his half-hard erection against Alex's backside. Ry mumbled in his sleep and nuzzled Alex's warm skin.

The stoner was going out of his mind, wracking his brain. How did he get here? Oh yeah, there was a party. It went late and they had both been drinking. Alex had moved towards his familiar lumpy pull-out, but Ryland had gripped his hand, tugging him towards the gamer's room, hands wandering over Alex's chest, running across his ribs, squeezing a generous portion of his skinny ass. They had fallen into bed, where Ryland had promptly fallen asleep.

Alex, still fairly awake had undressed the sloshed gamer, fully intending to go sleep in the other room, when a damp warm hand gripped his wrist.

"Stay, please..." Ryland had sounded so lonely and desperate that Alex couldn't do anything but comply, sliding in between those rumpled sheets next to his best friend. He had fallen into a dreamless sleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. Sometime in the night, Alex must have wriggled out of his boxers. They were bunched up at the foot of the bed. He could feel their secure worn fabric with his toes. He was completely exposed, in his roommate's bed.

Ry was groggily pawing at him, stirring up things in the stoner that he had been trying to keep hidden for Ryland's sake. The gamer didn't need to know about Alex's one-sided love adding to his already tottering heap of problems. But Alex was second-guessing Ry's relationship with him. Those searching fingers scraped down his chest and between his legs as Ry continued to push his obvious erection against Alex's ass.

"Ry..." Alex's voice was breathy with need. He didn't realize how starved for attention he had been until Ryland's curious fingers stroked the gentle curve of his cock, making the stoner shiver in that possessive grip. He wondered if the gamer was still drunk from last night. He didn't want to take advantage of Ryland's liquor-addled brain, no matter how amazing those squeezing fingers felt.

"Ry...Nngh!" Alex tried to be as quiet as he could, but Ry's fingers were an addicting pressure against his sensitive skin. He wanted to roll over, to check for signs of Ry's still-drunken stupor, but the heavy weight of Ryland's arm across his waist held him still.

"Ryland.." Alex said the gamer's name a little firmer this time. The fingers stilled between his legs.

"Hmm?" Ry didn't sound wasted. He sounded sleepy and horny and Alex shivered as teasing kisses were sprinkled along his shoulders. He slowly pushed his hips back against Ryland's, silently voicing his need, which was rock-hard between his legs, craving attention.

"Lexi..." Ryland licked a damp trail between Alex's shoulder blades and the stoner shivered in that warm grip. There was some shifting, the sheets puffing humid sweat-stale air between them and suddenly, Ryland was there again, pressed warm and firm against Alex's back. That cock, slick with lube, pressing against his entrance. The lube was cool between his cheeks.

Alex could feel Ryland holding himself still, feeling for that tight pucker with the tip of his dick. The stoner figured he'd help things along and shifted his hips, shivering as Ryland pushed forward slowly, gently, that sinful heat swallowing him up as Alex's body opened smoothly to his roommate's thick cock.

Ryland slid a hand under Alex's head, letting the stoner rest his temple against Ryland's toned arm. Alex gnawed his lip and arched his back, pushing his hips back against that stretching beautiful pressure that zinged down to his tailbone and back up to the top of his spine.

"Ry- Ahh! Fuck!" Alex scrunched the pillow under him in punishing fingers as Ryland's hand tensed on his hip like a vice, pulling Alex's slim hips back against him, that gorgeous cock filling him up deliciously. The stoner shucked a hand out from under the sheets and gripped a handful of Ryland's hair. It slipped through his fingers teasingly and he felt that hungry mouth against his shoulder again, biting like he was in bed with a starving beast.

Ryland growled low in his throat and snapped his hips against Alex's, curling his arm across the stoner's chest, holding Alex flush against his body as Ry thrust harder against Alex's backside, loving the mewling whimpers and small begging noises that slipped between the stoner's lips like a slit in a coin purse, spilling golden against the sheets, damp from Alex's drooling mouth.

"Lexi, you feel so good." Ryland's breath was swirling lustily between them as he purred into the stoner's pink-tipped ears. Alex could only moan, bracing his feet and hand against the bed, pushing his hips back greedily, fucking himself on Ryland's stiff manhood. It jerked, pulsing inside of him, and the sudden jolt of pleasure made Alex groan, head as fuzzy as if he had just chugged a fifth of Jack.

But right now, he was drunk on pleasure. Ry's cock was tearing into him like the most beautiful punishment. Alex gnawed his lip, feeling that telltale burn in the pit of his stomach, coiling around like a red-hot wire, searing and dangerous. He tightened his muscles and Ryland's grunting breath washed across his back, those fingers on his hip sliding up to grip a bushy handful of his wild curls.

"Ohh, Ry- please!" Alex couldn't keep the pleading edge out of his voice as Ry drove into him as if he was putting in overtime. Alex's tone was sultry and desperate, whimpering as Ryland married their hips; as if the couple was having the most gruesome fight. Those powerful thighs pumping, driving his cock as deep as it would go, forcing a shuddering moan from Alex's throat with every hard thrust.

Ry wrenched Alex's head back, pushing in roughly as he groaned his release, shooting hard into Alex's quivering body. The stoner shuddered and felt himself coming, staining the grungy sheets with his hot load, coming hands free as Ry thrust in a few more times, feeling Alex's orgasm completely overtake him.

They lay there, panting and spent, the come seeping out between Alex's sweaty thighs as Ryland pulled out slowly. He kissed Alex's shoulder tenderly and flipped the sheets over, standing up with cracking sleep-stiff joints. Alex couldn't imagine trying to get up. He felt abused in the best way and wanted to relish the sweet taste of passion filling his mouth like nectar.

Ry stumbled towards the bathroom and Alex watched as the gamer's ass disappeared. He smirked, rolling over to stare up at the water-stains on the ceiling. The toilet flushed and Ryland stepped back into the room, coming to straddle Alex's hips, leaning down for a soft chaste kiss.

"Good morning, beautiful." Alex cooed, wrapping his arms around Ryland's shoulders, pulling him closer.


End file.
